chatroom adventures
by KittyKatii
Summary: What happen's when the Avatar Gaang goes to an online chat room? and what will happen when they meet the Teen Titans? And then on top of all things the AUTHOR of the story shows up!
1. Chapter 1

1Avatar the last Airbender/Teen Titans Chat room fanfic

A/N

Ok total RANDOMNESS!! I got this idea from watching some youtube videos and thought the idea of how the teen titans and Avatar people could meet was on a online chat room!

You can guess who is who by looking at there user names....well maybe a bit later on in the which that someone changed some people's usernames....

Just a note: the site that everyone is chatting on is fake....at least I think soo... but the name of it is just something I came up with.

www. Chatforfree .com

Chapter 1

Adventures Included:

The Grand name changes

Princess_Bizach

The Gaang meets The Teen Titans

Logging off......no wait false alarm..

Now entering Orange_luvver

SHE'S AN ALIEN!!!

lil_miss_evil logged on

Sweetness logged on

The_Fancy_Dancer logged on

S+T=4ever logged on

Sunshine logged on

lil_miss_evil: heyy guys;)

Sweetness: hey my name is different....oh well I like this one better :D

The_Fancy_Dancer: WELL I DON'T!! WHO CHANGED MY NAME??!!

S+T=4ever: SAME HERE????!!!! WHO THE HECK IS S AND T????

Sunshine: I have 1 word for u all...and u know what it is....

Sunshine, S+T=4ever and The_Fancy_Dancer: TOPH!!!

lil_miss_evil: yah?

The_Fancy_Dancer: WHY DID U CHANGE OUR NAMES????

S+T=4ever: and how did u hack on to our accounts??

lil_miss_evil: how can I hack on?? I can't even see!!!

Sweetness: then how can u type and see what we are saying?

lil_miss_evil: ....I have my sources.....

**NAME CHANGE**

Flying_wingull: there!!

**NAME CHANGE**

Mr_C0ol: ha! Your plan has been crushed toph!!!

lil_miss_evil: whatever...

**NAME CHANGE**

The_Blue_Spirt: ok we are all good here

*************

one on one convo with 'flying_wingull' and 'lil_miss_evil'

lil_miss_evil: "flying_wingull"??

flying_wingull: ...... promise you won't tell any one what it means??

lil_miss_evil: do you get to carry me on your back for 3 days?

flying_wingull: 1 day.

lil_miss_evil: 3 days or the world knows that a wingull in pokemon is both a Flying/air and a water type. *cough* you and Katara*cough*

flying_wingull: .....2 days and I won't tell the world about your love of Mudkips...you know..the pokemon of both water and ground....^^ *cough* sokka and you *cough*

lil_miss_evil: you wouldn't dare!

flying_wingull: or would I?

lil_miss_evil: fine 2 days.

flying_wingull: kk!!!!! =D

one on one closed

Sweetness: ok what time do you wanna pick me up???

The_Blue_Spirt: how bout around 6:00??

Sweetness: ok great!!

'Sweetness and The_Blue_Spirt went to a one on one convo

Mr_C0ol: Thank god! TOPH! AANG!! Were did you guys goooo????!!!!

lil_miss_evil: ohh me and Aang were just talkin' bout what his username means...;)

Mr_C0ol: ohhh sweet...say aang...what does it mean?

Flying_wingull: ....um....it...uh...means....

lil_miss_evil: it means that a Wingull is a pokemon of both water and air/flying!!

Flying_wingull: TOPH!!!!!

lil_miss_evil: u know, like as in aang and you are great friends...water tribe.....air nomad.....get it?

Mr_C0ol: oh AWESOME!! I got it!

Flying_wingull: ....uhh...ya!! That's right..

lil_miss_evil: good...soo why were you soo glad to have us back in the convo before??

Mr_C0ol: bc Zuko and Katara were talking about....*shudders*..going on a.....date....

Flying_wingull: a d...d...date?? With...Zuko and K..katara..togerther....alone...??

Mr_C0ol: yah..yuck!

lil_miss_evil: I can't agree...I think that they would make a wonderful couple!!=D

Flying_wingull and Mr_C0ol: TOPH?!

lil_miss_evil: sorry that was one of my sources typing....I agree with Sokka: YUCKIE!!!

Flying_wingull: who is this source of yours toph?

Mr_C0ol: don't you mean sourceS, Aang? And yah...WHO? WHO?

lil_miss_evil: ......Ty lee.... and Iroh...

Mr_C0ol: TY LEE????

Flying_wingull: and Iroh?

lil_miss_evil: yah... but Ty lee is going to go on her own account now and Iroh is going to type for me!

Mr_C0ol: ohh dearr godd.....

lil_miss_evil: don't worry sokka, Ty lee is over you.......but you and Ty lee would make a good couple....

Mr_C0ol: WHAT??

lil_miss_evil: sorry....that was my source.....

Mr_C0ol: ohh okk.....IROH!!! me and ty lee shall not make a good couple!!

lil_miss_evil: Iroh: fine. So be it..

Mr_C0ol: good!

Happy_monkey logged on

Happy_monkey: hiya guys!! Ty lee here!!

Mr_C0ol: hey ty lee! Didn't know you had an account on here!

Flying_wingull: heyy Ty lee!! It's aang! Hows it going?

lil_miss_evil: btw...Iroh was the one saying about how Katara and Zuko would make a good couple, Ty lee said it was yucky

Happy_monkey: (heyy aang it's going good! My aura is a lot more pinker since I ditched Azula!) And yah I have a account! Who doesn't? All you guys have one, me, Mai, Azula, even Iroh has one! And yes Katara+Zuko= MAJOR YUCKINESS!!

Mr_C0ol: wow you type fast!!....MAI HAS A ACCOUNT?? scary....

Flying_Wingull: hmm I wonder if Bumi has an account... I haven't seen him in a while....

lil_miss_evil: probably. If Azula and Iroh have account then probably everyone does!!

Sweetness and The_Blue_Spirt return to convo

Happy_monkey: Hey katara! Hey Zuko! It's ty lee!! =D

Sweetness: AWESOME!! Heyy Ty lee! What's up??

The_Blue_Spirt: hey ty lee.

Happy_monkey: my aura is the most wonderful colour of pink!!

Sweetness: sweeet!!!

Mr_C0ol: Zuko, we need to have a little talk.....

The_Blue_Spirt: uh oh....

The_Blue_Spirt and Mr_C0ol went to a one on one convo

Sweetness: what's with him?

lil_miss_evil: he's going to probably give sunshine a virtual kick in the ***

Sweetness: ohh noo.....

The_Blue_Spirt and Mr_C0ol return to the convo

Mr_C0ol: we're all good here!

Sweetness: Sokka, what did you do?

Mr_C0ol: NOTHING!

The_Blue_Spirt: we just had a good friend to friend talk, katara. Don't worry.

Sweetness: ok... if you say soo....

Nightshade logged on

Fire_of_the_star logged on

Green_Jokester logged on

Dark_shadow logged on

Human_videogame logged on

Rockin_girl logged on

lil_miss_evil: who in the name of solid rock are you peoples?? And why the hell are in our convo???

Sweetness: TOPH!! Don't be so rude!

lil_miss_evil: sure sure sugar queen..

Flying_wingull: hi!!! sorry bout toph...aka lil_miss_evil...she can be....

Mr_C0ol: EVIL!!!!

Happy_monkey: CREATIVE! ;0)

The_blue_spirt: change our username, sarcastic and scheming about all things evil!!

Flying_wingull: what they said....

Green_Jokester: what kind of username changing??

lil_miss_evil: well I give everyone....and I mean EVERYONE!....a nickname....sometimes though my friends may not like their nickname but ohh well!! But for the last time: I DIDN'T CHANGE YOUR NAMES!!!

Mr_C0ol: well, no one else calls Aang 'the fancy dancer' except you!

Dark_shadow :the fancy dancer?

Rockin_girl: the fancy dancer!! Hahaha

Human_videogame: fancy dancer!! Lmao

Nightshade: the fancy dancer!? Haha

Green_Jokester: ROFL!! Hahaha!!

Fire_of_the_star : the dancer of fancy?

Flying_wingull: ohh great.....thx Toph and Sokka......

Mr_C0ol: hehe sorry...but don't blame me.... blame Toph!!

lil_miss_evil: grrr I didn't change you names!!!

Green_Jokester: wait....nameS?? As in more than one??

The_Blue_Spirt: I was Sunshine...

Mr_C0ol: ....I was S+T=4ever....and toph what does it mean???

lil_miss_evil and Sweetness went to a one on one convo

Sweetness: I think I know what sokka's username means, like the one some one changed....

lil_miss_evil: what does it mean?!?

Sweetness: S+T=4ever = Sokka+Ty lee= 4ever...that proves that you didn't do it bc you like......um well you know..

lil_miss_evil: yah I know what you are talking about....hmmm do you think that ty lee would put that....she was helping me type and read....

Sweetness: maybee....but I though she was over Sokka...

lil_miss_evil: o...m....g.....IROH!!!!! one moment please while I send my reader/typer to the other side of the earth kingdom!!

Sweetness: Iroh? Hmmm.....maybe...

lil_miss_evil: yes he confessed to it!!!! evil Iroh!!

Sweetness: who know Iroh was that evil.......

lil_miss_evil: ok he's going to get the weird thing-a-jigger that reads things out loud to me and can type what I want to say......I can no longer trust him.......

Sweetness: oh COOL!! and haha

one on one closed.

Happy_monkey: wow that's sweet of you guys!! Star, your aura must be just as pink as mine!!!

Sweetness: ok Guys we have an announcement! Toph didn't change your usernames.....

lil_miss_evil: IROH DID!!!

Mr_C0ol: no way!!!

Flying_wingull: wow....

The_Blue_Spirt: ....didn't know my uncle had it in him.....

Flying_wingull: oh Toph, Katara, these other guys are the Teen Titans! Titans, this is Toph – lil_miss_evil, and Katara– Sweetness.

Nightshade: hi Toph, hi Katara. I'm Robin, I'm kinda the leader of the titans.

Fire_of_the_star: hello new friends! I'm Starfire!

Human_videogame: Cyborg here! What's up?

Green_Jokester: BeastBoy in da house!!

Dark_shadow: Hi, I'm Raven

Rockin_girl: yo, I'm Terra =]

Sweetness: heyy guys!!

lil_miss_evil: hey peoples..

Green_Jokester: nicee one with the Fancy Dancer name, toph!!! lmao

lil_miss_evil: hahaha thx =D yahh I have a few names for Aang....

Flying_wingull: TOPH DON'T YOU DARE!!!

lil_miss_evil: 4 days of riding on you back and I don't say a word!

Flying_wingull: no!!! 3 days!!

lil_miss_evil: have it your way....Twinkle Toes!

Green_jokester: Twinkle Toes!!! hahahaha xP

Human_videogame: omg hahahaha!! You are a genius!!

Rockin_girl: hahahaha I agree with Cyborg...pure genius!!!

lil_miss_evil: I try =]

Flying_wingull: *sigh*

Princess_bizach logged on

Gothic_girl logged on

Princess_bizach: wth?? Who changed my username????!!!

lil_miss_evil: Ok, I admit it.....that one was me! mwuhaha!

The_Blue_Spirt: Toph, when it comes to some–SOME, not all– people's nicknames, you really are a genius!

**NAME CHANGE**

Daddys_little_girl: Zuko, shut up, Toph, you evil little ***censored***

lil_miss_evil: I really do try my best =D

The_Blue_Spirt: Titans this is my.......sister, Azula......and her friend, Mai.

Green_Jokester: hi!

Dark_Shadow: hey

Fire_of_the_star: hello!

Nightshade: heyy

Human_videogame: yo

Rockin_girl: hey hey.

Gothic_girl: hi.

Daddys_little_girl: greetings.

***Five Minutes later***

Sweetness: soo......

Mr_C0ol: award silence.....

Daddys_little_girl logged out

lil_miss_evil: WOOHOO!!!!

Mr_C0ol: PARTY TIME!!!!

Gothic_girl: soo....Ty lee..... hows Azula free life?

Happy_monkey: AWESOME!! You know mai, you aura would be so much pinker if you ditched her to!!

Gothic_girl: I think I might....

lil_miss_evil: Sweet!!! I think you should! Let everyone ditch the evil AZULA!! MWUHAHAHA!!!

Sweetness: toph, for once I love your plan!

Rockin_girl: I agree, that woman was so.......royal......

lil_miss_evil: yah....a royal pain in the ***

Rockin_girl: hahaha

lil_miss_evil: soo, terra, you like....rocks eh?

Rockin_girl: love 'em! I can control rocks.

lil_miss_evil: really? I'm an earthbender! I can bend rocks, the earth, sand and I created metal bending. I'm the only earthbender who can bend metal!

Rockin_girl: SWEET!!! Sooo you guys are from the bending universe...

Sweetness: WATERBENDER HERE!!

The_Blue_Spirt: Fire bender!!

Flying_wingull: yupp!!! I'm an airbender....the last one.....i'm also the avatar....I'm kinda like the person who has to save the world and learn to bend all 4 elements...only one who can!!

Nightshade: oh cool! Big responsibility though!

Flying_wingull: yahh....I had to defeat the fire lord.....aka Zuko's dad....to end the 100 year war.....

Rockin_girl: ouch...how you feelin' bout that Zuko?

The_Blue_Spirt: extremely happy! My dad hated me, and I had likewise feelings toward him.

Human_videogame: well that sucks....the awful dad part....but great that he was defeated!!

Fire_of_the_star: did he die?

Flying_wingull: no, I just took away his bending! And he was put in jail forever!!!! since I was raised by monks, they taught me that death wasn't the solution!

Fire_of_the_star: oh that is wonderful!

Mr_C0ol: while me, suki and Toph were taking down some fire nation airships!!

lil_miss_evil: oooohhh yaaa!!! hey....speaking of Suki.....I wonder if she has an account...

Sweetness: I hope so!!!

Green_Jokester: who's Suki?

The_Blue_Spirt: Sokka's Girl friend.

Green_Jokester: ohh sweet!

Ninja_warrior logged on

Ninja_warrior: heyy peoples! It's Suki!!!

lil_miss_evil: hey fan girl!

Ninja_warrior: oh heyy Toph!!

Mr_C0ol: heyy suki!

Sweetness: hi suki!!

Flying_wingull: heyy suki!

The_Blue_Spirt: hi suki..

Ninja_warrior: heyy sokka =], hey katara, hey Aang? Hey Zuko!

Flying_wingull: yupp it's Aang!

Ninja_warrior: ok! haha! Heyy Aang!

Happy_monkey: Hi hi suki!!!! ;0)

Gothic_girl: hey suki!

Ninja_warrior: heyy Ty lee, is your aura still pink? Hey Mai!! Long time no see!

Happy_monkey: it's always pink with out Azula around!!

Sweetness: suki, these are some of our new friends, the Teen Titans!

Green_Jokester: hey!! Whaz up?? I'm BeastBoy!

Fire_of_the_star: hello!!! I'm Starfire!!

Nightshade: heyy I'm Robin! Heard bout how you took down some airships!

Dark_shadow: hi! I'm Raven

Human_videogame: yo! I'm Cyborg!

Rockin_girl: hi! I'm Terra!

Ninja_warrior: heyy everyone! Haha yah taking down airships is awesome..

Rockin_girl and lil_miss_evil went to a one on one convo

Sweetness: I bet Toph and Terra have a lot in common!

Nightshade: yahh...they both can control the earth.....and are super evil....scheming evil not like take over the world evil..

Mr_C0ol: except for the Melon Lord part Toph....that part just scares me......

Green_Jokester: ROFLMAO!!!! the Melon Lord???!!!

The_Blue_Spirt: hahahah lmao.....random times.....

Nightshade: lol...Melon Lord?

Mr_C0ol: just don't ask, Robin and BB, just don't ask....

Mr_C0ol and Ninja_warrior went to a one on one convo

Human_videogame: I bet that a lot of people are going to go on one on one convo soon....

Gothic_girl and dark_shadow went to a one on one convo

Fire_of_the_star: wow Cyborg you were correct!!

Nightshade: crapp....there's a break in at the bank.....

Human_videogame: ohh yahh.... probably Jinx and the other high five's...

Fire_of_the_star: oh boo. :\ ...well let us be of the going then!! Good-bye new friends!! Shall we be seeing you tomorrow??

Sweetness: of course!!! byebye star!!!

Human_videogame: I'll buzz terra and raven to get off...

Green_Jokester: ok byebye Katara, bye Aang, bye Zuko!!!

Human_videogame: c ya guys!!

Nightshade: byebye cya tomorrow!

Rockin_girl and lil_miss_evil returned to the convo

Mr_C0ol and Ninja_warrior returned to the convo

Gothic_girl and dark_shadow returned to the convo

Mr_C0ol: what is it Katara?

Sweetness: the Titans have to go!

Mr_C0ol: oh....ok.... :( byebye guys!!!

Ninja_warrior: will we see you tomorrow??

Dark_shadow: of course!

Gothic_girl: bye guys

Happy_monkey: bye bye bye!!!!!

Flying_wingull: bye!

Rockin_girl: do you guys have to fight with me? Can't I stay while you guys go???

Nightshade: no we need you!

Green_jokester: what he said!!!

Rockin_girl: fine... [ bye guys! See ya Toph!

lil_miss_evil: buh-bye Terra, bye Robin, Bye star and Raven, byebye Cyborg, C ya BB!

Nightshade: WAIT!!!!

lil_miss_evil: what is it Robin?

Nightshade: NO ONE LOG OFF YET!!!!

Rockin_girl: no prob there Captain!

Nightshade: the cops got the robbers!!!! we don't have to go!!!

Green_Jokester: WOOOHOOO!!!

Human_videogame: AWESOME!!!!

Sweetness: SAAWEEET!!!!

Rockin_girl: that is soo kick ***!!!!!!!!

Fire_of_the_star: .....Terra, what do you mean about kicking of the ***???

lil_miss_evil: she means, star, that you guys don't have to go and it is....of the wonderful!!!!!

Fire_of_the_star: oh! How marvellous!!

Mr_C0ol: indeed!!!!

Happy_monkey: I feel like cartwheeling!!!

The_Blue_Spirt: well...that...was really random, Ty lee...

Gothic_girl: haven't you learned that the word, Ty lee, probably means Random in another language..

The_Blue_Spirt: true.....ohh crapp.....it's almost 6, Katara.....

Sweetness: oh! Our date...right.....well g2g people.....byebye

The_Blue_Spirt: cya guys..

Flying_wingull: byee Katara....and zuko....have...fun..

Sweetness: thx Aang we will!!!

lil_miss_evil: cya Sugar Queen, bye sunshine ;)

The_Blue_Spirt: .....bye toph.....thx Aang.

Ninja_warrior: c ya guys

Happy_monkey: buh-bye

Gothic_girl: .....have fun.....

Nightshade: bye!!

Fire_of_the_star: have the time of good!

Dark_shadow: bye!

Green_Jokester: have fun love birds!!

Human_videogame: byeee

Rockin_girl: later!

Mr_C0ol: bye dear sis, Zuko, remember what we talked about....

Sweetness: bye everyone

The_Blue_Spirt: ....of course Sokka! Bye guys!

The_Blue_Spirt logged off

Sweetness logged off

lil_miss_evil: sooo..... what do ya wanna talk about??

Green_Jokester: donnu....

Happy_monkey: I'm sooo glad we have our own chat room!!!

Flying_wingull: I wonder why do one else uses this one....

Mr_C0ol: MAYBE IT'S CURSED!!!

Green_Jokester: OH NO WE'RE ALL DOOMED!!!!!!!

Ninja_Warrior: omg you guys are soo weird...

lil_miss_evil: ohhh ya....

**Private Message from Rockin_girl to lil_miss_evil**

but you like your men weird don't ya?

*********

**Private Message from lil_miss_evil to Rockin_girl**

ohhhh yaaaa!!!!!

*********

Nightshade: maybee we are doomed....

Human_videogame: doomed of Beastboy and Sokka that is...

lil_miss_evil: don't you mean Tofu boy and ponytail?

Green_Jokester: Tofu Boy?? Hmmm yummmie tofu...

Mr_C0ol: PONYTAIL??!!!

lil_miss_evil: guys, just except you nicknames that I give you and life will go on sooooo much easier!

Dark_shadow: I know that this doesn't have anything to do with...tofu boy and ponytail but....what would we do if someone else logged on? Orange_luvver logged on

Green_Jokester: RAVEN!!!! YOU JINXED US!!!

lil_miss_evil: WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT DO YOU WANT WITH US?!

Mr_C0ol: AND WHY ARE YOU IN OUR CHATROOM??

Orange_luvver: I'm the author of this story!

Everyone except Orange_luvver: THE AUTHOR OF THIS STORY?????!!!!!

Orange_luvver: could everyone stop using the caps lock!!

lil_miss_evil: what story???

Orange_luvver: this story! The one that you are all living in!

Green_Jokester: you are writing EVERYTHING that we are saying!!!!???

Orange_luvver: yup! I know what happened in this story, what's happening right now and what is going to happen later!

Happy_monkey: you can see the FUTURE!!!!!!

Orange_luvver: well, Ty lee I can't SEE it but I can plan what will happen!!!

Happy_monkey: HOW DO YOU KNOW MY NAME????!!!

Orange_luvver: because I put you into the story..

Happy_Monkey: oh...cool!

Green_Jokester: oh! Oh! What's my name then???

Orange_luvver: BeastBoy.

Everyone except Orange_luvver: oooo!!!!

Sweetness logged on

The_Blue_Spirt logged on

Mr_C0ol: creepyy....!!!MAYBE SHE'S AN ALIEN!! WE'RE UNDER INVASION!! HIDE!!

Sweetness: what the heck Sokka???

Mr_C0ol: oh heyy guys....this is uhh.....

Human_videogame: THE AUTHOR!!!!!! yah she's an Alien.....

Orange_luvver: omg sokka and Cyborg....i'm not an alien....

lil_miss_evil: tsk tsk first stage is denial....

The_Blue_Spirt : denial of what?

lil_miss_evil: the author is in denial of being a alien

Orange_luvver: *smacks self* I'M NOT IN DENIAL TOPH!!! AND I'M **NOT** AN ALIEN!!!

Everyone except Orange_luvver: *Gasp!*

Sweetness: oh my god!!!!

Green_Jokester: second stage is anger!! SHE **IS **AN ALIEN!!!

Rockin_girl: QUICK! EVERY EVACUATE THE CHATROOM!!

Flying_wingull: LOCK YOU DOORS!!!!

Mr_C0ol: TO THE NEXT CHATROOM!!! GO! GO!! GO!!!

Flying_wingull logged off

lil_miss_evil logged off

Rockin_girl logged off

Green_Jokester logged off

Mr_C0ol logged off

Sweetness logged off

The_Blue_Spirt logged off

Ninja_warrior logged off

Happy_monkey logged off

Gothic_girl logged off

Nightshade logged off

Fire_of_the_star logged off

Dark_shadow logged off

Human_videogame logged off

Orange_luvver: omg....why did I have to take a break from writing and let them take control of their own story......why?

~x~

A/N

complete randomness =0] ohhh well!

hahaha Sokka......maybe she's an alien!!!!!!

Roflmao

ok I will be writing more.....this stuff is really easy to write.....

Btw here is everyone's usernames and what Iroh changed there usernames to be.....

Username Iroh's revised names

Aang– Flying_wingull-----The_Fancy_Dancer

Katara– Sweetness

Toph– lil_miss_evil

Sokka– Mr_C0ol-----S+T=4ever

Zuko– The_Blue_Spirt-----sunshine

Suki– Ninja_warrior

Ty lee– Happy_monkey

Mai– Gothic_girl

Azula– Daddys_little_girl---- princess_bizach

o0o0o0o0o0o0

Robin– Nightshade

Starfire– Fire_of_the_star

Raven– Dark_shadow

BeastBoy– Green_Jokester

Cyborg– Human_videogame

Terra– Rockin_girl

Orange_luvver– ME!!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

1A/N ok last chappy was just chatting back and forth, this chapter is more....problematic....and it has less parts in the chat room....

Also mostly everyone's username changed......except sokka's......

Also we get to meet 2 new characters in the chat room, well not really new but these 2 haven't been in the chatroom before....it's also the first time where the Titans meet the Avatar Gaang in person!!!

www. Chat For Free .com

Chapter 2

Adventures include:

The many Toph Troubles:

boy problems

SuperSuki to the rescue!!

......Just you and I.....

Getting ready

OH NO!! I'M BLEEDING TO DEATH!!!

"The Talk"

the Date....!

Mudkip_lover logged on

Sweetness logged on

Mudkip_lover: heyy Katara, it's Toph..

Zlover: heyy Toph! What's up??

Mudkip_lover: nothing...

Zlover: You seemed a little down at breakfast...is anything wrong??

Mudkip_lover: not really...just a little ..under the weather I guess....

Zlover: is it because Sokka and Suki went on a date yesterday?

Mudkip_lover: ......ya....

Zlover: don't feel bad toph, sokka is just interested in....girls his own age..

Mudkip_lover: I know....

Zlover: are sure you are fine Toph?

Mudkip_lover: yah I'm fine....soo how was you date with Zuko?

Zlover: Fantastic!! He took me to the movies and then we went for a walk in the park! It was soooo romantic...

Mudkip_lover: sweet.

sokkas_fan_girl logged on

Zlover: heyy suki!! It's Katara!

Sokkas_fan_girl: hey Katara! Hey ...toph?

Mudkip_lover: hey suki.

Sokkas_fan_girl: you looked so sad this morning... are you doing all right toph?

Mudkip_lover: yahh I'm fine

Sokkas_fan_girl: ok...are you sure you fine? bc if you need someone to talk to, me and Katara are here for you..

Mudkip_lover: I said I'm fine! Would everyone just stop worrying about me!

Mudkip_lover logged off

Sokkas_fan_girl: is she sad bc me and sokka went out on a date?

Zlover: yah...

Sokkas_fan_girl: ohh.....i feel bad now....

Zlover: don't worry...Toph is tough.

Sokkas_fan_girl: but no one can be strong all the time...

Zlover: I know..Toph rarely shows her emotions...and when she does, it's usually a pretty strong....

Sokkas_fan_girl: I wonder what she's doing right now....

Zlover: donnu....

Sokkas_fan_girl: do you hear that??

Zlover: hear what?

Sokkas_fan_girl: that sound....it sound like.....whimpering..

Zlover: do you think..?

Sokkas_fan_girl: I'll go see....

Zlover: okk

Sokkas_fan_girl logged off

Suki closed her laptop and exits her room to go see Toph.

Suki's room was a large, beautiful room. It was made with stones and covered in hand painted drawings of the air nomads on the right wall. Suki's uniform was hanging on a wall to the left.

The Gaang was staying at the southern air temple for the summer. After the war ended, the Gaang was determined to fix the air temples for Aang. The Southern and Western ones were finished and in the late summer and early fall they would work on the eastern and northern ones.

Toph's room was right beside Suki's room so she didn't have to travel far to find Toph.

Toph's door had a large Mudkip painted on it. It was Toph's favourite Pokemon. Aang had told Suki that she loved it so much because a Mudkip was both a water and earth type, as in Toph and Sokka..

Just as Suki was about to knock on Toph's door, Toph was at the door.

Her pale face was red and slightly puffy, her black hair was messy, her bun almost falling out, and tears were running down toph's face, some tears were still swelling in her pale green eyes. Her lips weren't smiling but they weren't frowning, she was just expressionless. She was wearing a white dress with green around the collar and bottom. It came down to her ankles and was a little wrinkled. The dress outlined Toph's skinny features and made her look extremely fragile and small.

Toph rubbed her eyes and looked in Suki's direction.

"Yes?"

"Umm..can I come in?" Suki asked

Toph shrugged then walked towards her messed up bed. Her laptop lying on a table on the side. It had a weird antenna on the side of the laptop, Suki guessed that it was the machine that read things out loud to her..

Guessing that since Toph left the door open, she could come in, Suki walked in and closed the door shut.

Toph's room was just as beautiful as Suki's. There was the Earth Kingdom's symbol on the right wall and hand painted air nomad on the left. Above her bed was the Earth Rumble champion belt. There was no rug underneath, just earth. Suki spotted a pillow on the floor by right wall. She guessed that Toph probably slept over there on the ground, rather than on the big bed were there was no earth for her to see on.

Toph climbed onto her bed, which sank the smallest bit under her light weight. Suki followed and the bed sunk a little more.

"Toph are you–" Suki started sympathetically.

"Suki, I'm fine. You don't need to worry about me. I can take care of my self." Toph said, cutting Suki off.

"I know you can, but I don't like seeing my friend in pain."

Toph didn't reply. She just continued staring at the sheets of her bed.

"Toph I know that you are upset because of me and Sokka going on a date last night."

"You do?" Toph asked

"yah. Katara told me. And I understand."

"You do?" Toph said, surprised.

"Yes. You are in love with sokka and that's ok with me."

"It is?"

"Yah. You're on of my closest friends! You knew him before me and I doubt you've been in love before."

Toph blushed a cute pink shade and shook her head slightly.

"Now if this was someone else we were talking about here, like let's say...hmmm....Azula–" Toph made a 'yuck' face, "– then that is a **whole **different story! I would totally kick her butt!"

Toph smiled the tiniest bit.

"I think you need a hug," Suki told her young friend.

Toph made a small "ya" noise and leaned towards Suki, who embraced her with a big hug.

When they released each other, Toph rubbed her face with her sleeve.

"So I'll see you in the chat room?" Suki asked

"Yah."

Suki got up and started for the door, happy that she was able to help her friend.

"Suki?" called a small voice from behind her.

"Ya Toph?"

"Thanks." Toph said, smiling.

"Any time"

~x~

BACK IN THE CHAT ROOM....

SuperSuki logged on

Mudkip_lover logged on

Zlover: heyy suki, heyy Toph!!!

Airmaster: heyy Suki, hi Toph!

Circus_bunny: hihi people!!!

SuperSuki: heyyy!!

Tofu_man: yo Suki, hello Toph ;)

Mudkip_lover: Tofu **man??? **More like Tofu **boy**!!

Tofu_man: hey!! I'm a man!

Mudkip_lover: in whose book?

Tofu_man: MINE!!

Mudkip_lover: sure sure...sooo what's up guys??

Zlover: gee toph, you seem to be in a better mood!

Mudkip_lover: **shrugs** I guess..=D

Zlover: that good!!

Airmaster: what was wrong before toph??

Mudkip_lover: nothing.

Airmaster: oh okk

Zlover: I wonder if that evil Author will ever come back.....

SuperSuki: I hope not....

**NAME CHANGE**

Tofu_boy: happy toph??

Mudkip_lover: =-]

Circus monkey: awww......that's sooo sweet that BB changed his username for Toph.....they'd be soo cute together!!!! ;)

Mudkip_lover: WHAT??

Tofu_boy: WHAAA???

Zlover: awww.... I agree with Ty lee!!

Mudkip_lover: .......

Tofu_boy: .....

Airmaster: hahaha...you 2 would make a cute couple though...

Mudkip_lover: don`t make me make you regret that....

Airmaster: ......

SuperSuki: lol nicee one Toph!!

Mudkip_lover: I try=]

Zlover: I g2g byebye!!!

Mudkip_lover: byebye Katara

Tofu_boy: cya Katara!

Airmaster: bye Katara

SuperSuki: buh-bye!!

Zlover logged off

Airmaster: I have to go too....byebye guys

Mudkip_lover: bye Aang

SuperSuki: cya Aang

Tofu_boy: byebye Aang!!

Airmaster logged off

SuperSuki: gotta go little people!! Buh-bye!

Mudkip_lover: byez

Tofu_boy: cya Suki!

SuperSuki logged off

Mudkip_lover: soo....I guess it's just you and me...

Tofu_boy: yup...

Mudkip_lover: sooo......

Tofu_boy: Toph do you want to.......oh nevermind...

Mudkip_lover: what?

Tofu_boy: nothing...it was a dumb idea, wouldn't work anyway....

Mudkip_lover: oh ok..

Tofu_boy: ok....um...Toph?

Mudkip_lover: Yah?

Tofu_boy: do you....wanna...go onto....a date with...me??

Mudkip_lover: sure.

Tofu_boy: REALLY???!!!

Mudkip_lover: yah. Why not??

Tofu_boy: AWESOME!!!! should I travel to you're realm or you come here??

Mudkip_lover: you come here..

Tofu_boy: kk!!!! hows....um 4pm for you???

Mudkip_lover: perfect! How bout we meat at the earth king's palace in Ba Sing Sa? It's not hard to find....just tell the guards that Toph Bei Fong sent for you...

Tofu_boy: ok! I g2g!! Cya in ba sing sa!!

Mudkip_lover: ok bye Tofu boy!

Tofu_boy: byebye Toph!!

Tofu_boy logged off

Mudkip_lover logged off

Toph closed her laptop and unplugged the weird hearing and typing device. She then headed towards Katara's room. She'd never been on a date with a guy before so she needed Katara and Suki's help.

When she was half way down the hall, she stopped to feel the ground, making sure Suki and Katara we in Katara's room. Luckily for Toph, both of them were. She went up to the door and knocked.

"Hey guys...it's Toph....I need you help..."

Katara and Suki both came to the door and Katara answered it.

"Yah Toph, what do you need?" Katara asked.

"Well...I'm kinda going on a date with....BeastBoy and well.....I need you help.."

"I KNEW IT!" Suki bursted out.

"Knew what?" both Katara and Toph asked.

"Nothing..." Suki said quietly.

"Ok then....come on in Toph! We'll help you get ready for your date!" Katara told Toph, dragging her in as she spoke.

Suki and Katara took Toph out to the bath house first and told her to get in.

"In there?" Toph asked.

"Yes..in the water!" Suki replied.

"No way! I hate water, and there's NO way you're getting me clean!" Toph refused.

"Toph Bei Fong! You are going to get into that water and when we are finished with you, you'll be the cleanest damn thing on land! do you understand?" Katara sternly told Toph.

Toph stared at Katara with a frightened look on her small face. This scared look quickly devolved though and then Toph glared just at Katara's direction with empty eye. After a while she gave a deep sigh and let her shoulders fall down so that she was hunched over a little.

"Fine" Toph said unwillingly as she loosened her pants.

Katara and Suki helped the young blind girl get undressed and put her in the water.

Just as Toph was about to go into the water she screamed,

"WAIT!!"

"What is it Toph? Are you hurt?" Suki asked

"I didn't say goodbye to the ground...." Toph said sadly.

Katara and Suki rolled there eyes and let a small laugh pass through their lips.

Once Toph was in the water, she was still as a rock. Suki began to wash her hair while Katara tried to get a hold on her feet.

"HEY! Don't. Touch. My. Feet!!!" Toph growled loudly.

"Just for a minute Toph, ok?" Katara asked.

"Fine."

Suki and Katara continued to wash Toph until she suddenly yelled,

"STOP!"

"What is it?" her friends asked the blind girl.

"I'm clean enough! If I become any cleaner, the ground won't recognize me!!"

Katara and Suki laughed at their friend love of dirt and the earth and quickly finished washing her.

Once they were done, Katara wrapped Toph in a nice big towel and the three girls headed towards Toph's room.

"What do you think toph should where, Suki?" Katara asked.

" nothing to fancy, since both Toph and BeastBoy are not into the fancy stuff."

"True, how about this?" Katara said as she pulled out a article of clothing.

"Yahh.. With this top!" Suki added.

The two older girls continued to brainstorm on what Toph should where, while Toph herself went to the chatroom.

Mudkip_lover logged on

GreenStar: hello Toph!

TinyTerra: yo Toph, heard bout your date with BB, NICEE!!

Roboman: yahh nicee one Tophie!!

Mudkip_lover: don't. Call. Me. Tophie...grrr

Roboman: ok okk! I won't!!!

TinyTerra: hahaha lol

GreenStar: Soo... Toph what you be of the wearing tonight??

Mudkip_lover: donnu....Katara and Suki are picking my outfit....

TinyTerra: ohhhh....nicee

Mudkip_lover: ohhh crap....they wanna make me try on some things....

Roboman: hahaha me and Robin did that to BB a while ago!!!

Mudkip_lover: I gotta go....for now.....

GreenStar: byebye and have fun!

TinyTerra: buhh-bye

Roboman: cya Tophie!....I mean TOPH!!

Mudkip_lover: bye Guys!

Mudkip_lover logged off

Toph got up and went over to wear Katara and Suki were sifting through her clothes.

"Ok what do you want me to try on?" Toph asked dully

"This and this" Katara said, pointing to articles of clothing and taking Toph to the dressing room.

Suki put on Toph's pants while Katara put on the Toph. They then put something in Toph's hair and fixed her hair to make it look pretty.

"There! It looks fantastic!" Suki commented.

"Soo Toph like!" Katara agreed

"sweet" Toph replied.

Through Toph's eyes, the outfit was just to keep the world from seeing her naked. But through Suki and Katara's eyes in was a masterpiece!

Toph was wearing a pair of light green pants that came to her ankles. It was loose at the bottom but it fit Toph's figure more better and was a little bit tighter at the top. The waist of the pants was as wide as an orange and came up to the bottom of Toph's belly button. It a was smooth and tight fabric. It had a little mini earth Rumble belt around the wide waist band that was a darker green.

Toph's shirt was a darker green than the pants and the shirt and pants were about a finger's width apart, showing Toph's belly button. The arms of the shirt came to about a little shorter than her wrists. The green fabric was tight and fit her arms well until Toph's elbows. At her elbows the fabric became loose.

Her hair was put back into a bun which was held back with a bandana that was pale green and made her hair look even darker. Her bangs fell loosely in front of her unseeing eyes. The bandana had two little white and green fuzz balls dangling from each side.

"Here Toph, I found these earings at a store when we went to go see your parents last month. They're little Earth kingdom symbols." Katara said.

"And I got these specially made for you. The earings are studs shaped like a flying boar," Suki then added, "the symbol of the Bei Fong family"

"Thank you....you guys didn't have to do all this..." Toph said sheepishly.

"What are friends for?" Katara replied, putting the earth kingdom symbol earings into Toph's first earing hole on both of her ears. Once she was done suki did the same on the second hole of both her ears.

Once they were both done, they took a step back to admire their work. Toph looked completely fantastic.

"well you should get going near 5:30ish so that you can make it to Ba Sing Sa in good time." Suki pointed out.

"I'll call you when you should get going, I'll get Sokka and Aang to take you to Ba Sing Sa, ok?" Katara added

"Sure! Thanks so much guys!" Toph exclaimed, punching each of her friends on their arm.

Katara and Suki left Toph's room, happy that they could help their friend, while Toph started to think.

~x~

Zlover logged on

SuperSuki logged on

Mr_C0ol: heyy lil sis, heyy suki!!!

Zlover: omg Sokka, you didn't change your username??

SuperSuki: YAH!! I changed mine twice!!!!

Mr_C0ol: well....I am Mr cool....oh oh and look who's here!!!!!!!....

Dragon_of_the_west: hello, Suki, hi Katara! It Iroh!!

SuperSuki: HEYY!!! I'm going to have to make a trip to the Jasmine Dragon for some tea soon!!!

Dragon_of_the_west: that would be wonderful!!

Zlover: OMG!! IROH??!! wow everyone really does have an account....

Airmaster: except Bumi......

SuperSuki: .....poor Aang.....

Zlover: I'm sure he does! ....he's just a VERY busy man...

Airmaster: I hope you are right Katara....

MelonLord logged on

MelonLord: heyy guys!!

Airmaster: hi toph!

Zlover: heyy toph!!

SuperSuki: heyy toph! Look who's here.......!!!..........

Dragon_of_the_west: da da ta da C'est Moi!!! that's french for it's me!

MelonLord: OMG!! Evil username changing Iroh!! *sniff* a man after my own heart.....haha hi!!

Mr_C0ol: yo Topher!!!

MelonLord: sokka, you still have the same username.....?! and....Topher??

Mr_C0ol: !!!!why does everyone care???!!! and yes, Topher!

SuperSuki: bc we everyone has changed there name except you!

Mr_C0ol: whatever...

CrAzY_kInG logged on

CrAzY_kInG: heya kidds it's BUMI!!

Airmaster: BUMI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Zlover: told yah Aang!! Hey Bumi, it's Katara!

SuperSuki: and SUKI!!! hi!

Dragon_of_the_west: hello old friend!! It's Iroh!

CrAzY_kInG: oh hello chief!! Hi katara, hi Suki!

MelonLord: remember me?? Toph Bei Fong??

CrAzY_kInG: yes...I remember you.....you're that little one who entertained me so at one of the boring earth kingdom parties in Ba Sing Sa......yes! THE BLIND BANDIT!!

MelonLord: yup...that me alright!!!!

Mr_C0ol: do you remember me?? Sokka?

CrAzY_kInG: the ponytail guy?

MelonLord: see sokka, told you my nicknames would catch on!!!

Mr_C0ol: yah....that one!

CrAzY_kInG: oh okk! Hello sokka then .......and how can I forget my best friend???...........

CrAzY_kInG: AANG!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Airmaster: :) hi bumi!!

Suddenly everyone in the western air temple heard a loud blood curling scream coming from Toph's room.

"KATARA!!! SUKI!!!! GET OVER HERE!!!NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Zlover: I g2g, toph needs me....

SuperSuki: Samee....

Zlover logged off

SuperSuki logged off

Katara and Suki rushed as fast as they could to Toph's room to see what was the matter. Once they got to Toph's room, they burst in to find Toph staring at her bottom sheet on her bed.

"What's wrong Toph?" Suki asked.

"I'M GOING TO BLEED TO DEATH!!!!!"

"WHAT?" both Katara and Suki screamed as they rushed to Toph's side.

On the sheets beside Toph was a large red spot. More of the red was stained on Toph's night dress.( She had taken her outfit that she was wearing to see BeastBoy off while she had a short nap.)

Katara and Suki instantly knew what was happening, Toph had just had her period.

Excited over Toph become a woman, Suki and Katara embraced Toph in a big hug and started jumping up and down.

"WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING???" Toph screamed again, still not aware of what was going on.

"Oh Toph!! You're a woman now!!" Katara exclaimed.

"Welcome to the b*tch club!!!" Suki exclaimed.

"WHAT ARE YOU GUYS TALKING ABOUT????!!!" Toph yelled.

"Oh Toph, you're not bleeding to death, you just had you first period!!" Katara told Toph.

"My first what now?"

Katara and Suki explained to Toph all about become a woman, Toph just nodded and stared. When Suki and Katara were done, Toph just looked at them like they were crazy.

"You mean this will happen for the next 40 or so years????!!!" Toph asked, frightened.

"Only once a month, for about a week." Suki explained.

"Weird..." Toph commented.

"Oh...and the is one more thing we need to tell you..." Suki said.

"Toph, did your parents ever give you "the talk"?" Katara asked.

"No..what talk?" Toph replied.

"Well.........." Katara continued.

When Toph was done being given "the talk", she went to the bath room and cleaned up. Katara called a cleaner to come and wash Toph's bedding. It was almost 5:30 so Toph, Sokka and Aang would have to go to meet BeastBoy for his and Toph's date. Katara and Suki helped Toph get ready again and then sent her off to her ride.

"You ready, Toph?" Sokka asked.

"Yup. Let's go!" she replied.

Toph climbed up onto Appa and sat down beside Sokka.

"Yip Yip," Aang told Appa.

The three friends flew to Ba Sing Sa in good time that they made it at 5:58pm, giving Toph just enough time to breath.

Sokka and Aang were appointed the lookouts while Toph felt the ground for any different pairs of feet.

After a while of searching Sokka called out,

"there! I think that's them over there!"

"ROBIN!! BEAST BOY!!" Aang called out to them.

One of them waved and they both rushed over.

The one that waved have green skin and hair. He was skinny and a little bit taller than Toph. He wore black pants and a 'save our plant' t-shirt. He had a little fang like tooth sticking out. He introduced himself as BeastBoy.

"...And this is Robin!" BeastBoy said.

Robin was taller than BeastBoy and had Black, spiky hair. He wore a make that covered his eyes. Robin was wearing loose jeans and a 'Hurly' t-shirt.

"Hey!"

"Hi! I'm Sokka!!" Sokka told them.

"Hahaha remember when....the author...came to the chat room and we though she was an alien!" BeastBoy asked Sokka.

"YES!! Hahaha! Good times!" Sokka replied, then gesturing towards Aang, "any way, this is Aang,"

"Hey!" both of them said.

"And finally.....drum roll please..." Sokka started.

Toph had been leaning against Appa, behind Sokka and Aang.

Sokka and Aang gave Toph a loud drum roll.

"TOPH BEI FONG!!!!!!!!!!" Sokka yelled with expression, as he and Aang moved out of Toph's way.

BeastBoy's jaw dropped to the floor, he had never seen anyone as beautiful as Toph.

"Whoa! Settle down Tofu boy, your heart is going to explode!" Toph said sarcastically, but not in a mean way but in a playful way.

BeastBoy shook his head and wiped the drool off his chin.

"Heh heh.... sorry bout that....you look....very pretty.." BeastBoy stuttered.

Toph Shrugged.

"I donnu what I look like right now, but I'll take you word that I don't look horrible" Toph told BeastBoy.

"Didn't you look in the mirror before you came hear?" Robin asked.

"Wouldn't do me anything to do that," Toph paused, "I'm blind."

Both Robin and BeastBoy's jaws dropped to the ground.

"Really?!" Robin asked.

"But...but...how could you type on the chat room...or see what we were typing??" BeastBoy asked.

"I had a device that read things out loud and typed for me." Toph answered.

"Oh.. Cool...well I'll let you two go on your date and... uh ya! Nice to meet you guys!" Robin said.

"Hey Robin! Why don't you hang with us while Toph and BeastBoy go on their date?" Aang asked.

"Ok! Sound sweet!" Robin replied.

Robin, Sokka, Aang and Appa went to go drop off Appa at a the palace and then went to do whatever guys do..

"so...do you wanna..go out for dinner?" BeastBoy asked.

"Sure! Sound cool, let's go." Toph said, "Come on, I know the greatest place to eat in Ba Sing Sa"

Her and BeastBoy went over to the middle ring of Ba Sing Sa and headed towards Toph's favourite restaurant.

"'The Jasmine Dragon'" BeastBoy read out loud.

"Yah..Zuko's uncle is the owner..it serves great tea and food."

Toph and BeastBoy are seated at Toph's favourite spot in the restaurant and the waitress get's them menus.

"You know your way around Ba Sing Sa pretty well...for a blind girl that is.." BeastBoy commented.

"I can see though earthbending actually. Kinda like seeing through my feet." Toph explained to her date.

"Oh! That's great!"

BeastBoy and Toph start talking, totally forgetting about dinner and when Iroh comes over to see if everything is going smoothly, he is not surprised to see Toph.

Toph comes to Iroh's tea shop quite often. Whether she needs some advice, needs someone to talk to or just wants some of her favourite tea made by her favourite tea maker.

"Well hello Toph! I'm not surprised to see you here! And who is this?" Iroh asked.

"Hey Iroh! This is BeastBoy! You know from the chatroom! Beastboy, this is Iroh, he was the one who changed everyone's usernames!" Toph explained.

"Oh! Nice one!" BeastBoy told Iroh.

"Thank you! It is always nice to have someone comment on you evil activities....I think some of Toph has rubbed onto me!" Iroh laughed.

"Hahaha probably!"

Toph smiled. She's glad that BeastBoy and Iroh got along.

"Now do you two want anything? Some tea maybe?" Iroh asked

"what do you want BB?" Toph asked

"I don't know....do you have anything with no meat in it?" BeastBoy asked Iroh.

"Yes we do...there is the...."

Iroh started telling BeastBoy about a new dish that had noodles and vegetables in it, no meat.

"I'll have that please!"

" me too." Toph told Iroh, "and could I also have my usual tea?"

"Of course" Iroh replied happily, "any tea for you?" he asked BeastBoy.

"I'll have what she's having." he told the old happy tea maker.

The rest of the night was happy and fun. Both BeastBoy and Toph we tired but neither of them wanted to go back home....

"so I'll so on Sunday at Titan Tower?" BeastBoy asked Toph.

"Of course. I'll bring the rest of the Gaang to!" Toph agreed.

"ok good night."

"Good night!"

Then BeastBoy quickly ducked his head and briefly touched Toph's lips with his own, this surprised Toph.

After sharing both of their first kisses they departed, and went straight to the chatroom as soon as they got home...

~x~

A/N

ok!! Chap 2 done!! Wow I think that was the most I've ever written in one day! I wrote both chapter 1 and 2 today! A total of over 7 000 words!!!!!! =0]

sorry there wasn't a lot of Chatrooming in this chap but I felt like righting BB'S and Toph's date now instead of next chapter....

Ok I'm probably gonna write another chapter tomorrow......since my creativity is always high around my birthday [my B-day is today!!!! =0]!!!!!!!!!!!]...and maybe the return of the author will be in the next chappy to!!!

Ok byebye

Katiehooha* logged off


	3. IMPORTANT! READ I SAY!

**Hey everyone! I've got an important announcement!**

**I'm so incredibly sorry for not updating in over a year but my life has been hectic lately (all the time) and I just haven't been able to find the time or inspiration to write. **

**I will not be continuing this story but my friend Riley has thankfully agreed to continue it for you guys! YAAAY! :D Riley will be reposting this story on her own account. She is ".riles" on here. **

**I will probably be taking one down and Riley's will not be in the crossover section, but just in the Avatar: The Last Airbender section (because she feels that it will get its well deserved love their). **

**Love you,**

**Katii ^_^**


End file.
